Sin (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Sin is a Greater Demon that is actually original form of the Seven Deadly Sins, the embodiment of vices. He was created by the seven Prince of Hell, the original embodiment of sins. Many centuries ago, Sin split in himself into seven fragments that would help cover the human population and tempt them with sin. Sin later reformed, despite two of his fragments being killed years ago by the Winchesters, as long as sins continue to plague, the Seven Deadly Sins can never truly die. Biography The Princes of Hell used the power of the certain sins they embodied and created Sin. Sin was known for being one of the special demons like Samhain and his task was to tempt human souls with sin so that he could drag them back down to hell to replenish demon kind. Sin influenced human morals for centuries until he was banished back into hell. Sin was able to escape due of the fact that despite him not being on earth, the empowerment of humans committing evil deeds gave him enough power to squeeze right through the gates of hell. Sin continued his work by bringing out the specific sins certain humans were culpable. As years had gone by humanity's population grew and grew and eventually it was becoming more difficult to corrupt human souls so Sin split himself into seven fragments so that way he could cover the entire human population. Once more, the seven fragments were banished back to hell until in the 2000s, Azazel manipulated one of his Special Children, Jake Talley into using the Colt and opening the gates of hell, where every demonic force was released, including the Seven Deadly Sins. Finally free again, each of the Seven Deadly Sins began to work their powers and influence humans and enjoying every moment. They faced off against the hunters. Pride and Greed were killed and the other four were exorcised back to hell. What happen was that despite two of the fragments being killed off, didn't permanently as they regenerated and came back due of humanity already affected by the vices the sins represent. The fragments merged back into one singular being and Sin was reborn. Powers and Abilities Sin is one of the special Greater Demons and he is superior to high tier demons such as Crowley or stronger demons. * Demonic Possession: While Sin does have a human vessel and he can simply use his powers to affect people of sin, he takes pleasure in possessing human bodies and have them unknowingly commit sin and then moves onto the next human as he did with Emma. * Immortality: Sin has been around long before the First Demon Incursion and somewhere along the dark ages. He is over a thousand years old and could potentially live for a million, if not billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: As a Greater Demon, Sin cannot be killed by the Demon-Killing Knife, though it can bring him great pain. He can resist holy water, salt, and iron, but it can still harm him. Sin can be rendered powerless in a Devil's Trap but it would not hold him for long, it still would take time though. * Sin Embodiment: Sin is the embodiment of vices. He is the sin of Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, and Gluttony. He can influence or empower himself as long as these seven vices exist. ** Pride ** Greed ** Envy ** Sloth ** Wrath ** Lust ** Gluttony ** Sin Empowerment: As long as vices exist, Sin can draw from the source can grow stronger, raising his powers to a higher degree. The more sin that is influenced, the stronger he becomes. ** Sin Inducement: Sin can affect human nature morals of the seven vices and corrupt their souls, allowing them soul to commit evil deeds so that their soul will go down to hell. Sin can affect a large spread population such as a town. His powers do not affect Supernatural entities such as angels, demons, reapers, deities, fairies. It can affect monsters or potentially half breed entities that are part human. * Super Strength: Sin possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm individuals. He can overwhelm all demons except for stronger Greater Demons, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans. He can only overwhelm a younger angels and is slightly stronger than a common angel, but anything above that can kill him. * Telekinesis: Sin can move objects and beings with his mind. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demon-Killing Knife: The Demon-Killing Knife can only harm Sin. * Demonic Exorcism: A powerful exorcism can affect Sin and banish him back to hell. It would take hours however. * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can render Sin powerless for a short while. * Holy Water: Sin can be harmed by Holy Water but it can only harm him to a minimum degree. * Iron: Touching Iron can slightly burn Sin. * Salt: Sin can bypass a line of salt, but it can only cause him annoyance. If ingested, it will cause him great pain. Destroying Beings * Adam and Eve: The Father and Mother of All can kill Sin. * Ancient Ones: Any of the Adam and Eve's first children can kill Sin. * Angels: Sin can overwhelm a lower class angel such as a Cherubim, Rit Zien, and common angels but anything above that can kill Sin. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being one the same level of an Archangel can destroy Sin. * Cambion: A Regular Cambion can easily kill Sin, but Sin's influence can affect their morals. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy him. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can destroy Sin. Sin could potentially affect Cassandra's morals due of her being part human. * Greater Demons: Anything such as a Hell Knight or higher can kill Sin. * Leviathan: The First Beast can kill Sin. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill Sin but he can influence their human morals. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Sin effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Sin. * Death's Scythe: The persona weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Demon Blade: This elite-class demonic weaponry can harm or kill Sin. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Sin is not one of them. Gallery hqdefault.jpg|Sin possessing Emma Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Greater Demon Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Male